Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by AriaHolmes
Summary: Kate, Keith, and Rhythmi. Their lives at the Ranger School and after following the game, and some not this story has romance, drama and adventure in it as we follow our heros in their story!


**Me: Hiya! I'm Aria-chan! Im the creator and writer of this poke-fiction! **

**This is a Shadows of Almia (also known as SOA) Fan-fiction! Kellyn is not in this story. BUT! Don't go backing down on my now cause this story has fluff and romance in it. I'm a girl so I never..played as Kellyn on the game (Witch I still have now) Plus I am in love with the main couple in this story that I have put together. **

**So lets goo! "jumps into the fan-fiction world-**

**Audience- "WAIT ARIA-CHAN WHAT ABOUT THE DISCLAMIOR"**

**Me:riiight..I do not own pokemon..if I did wellllll…..-grin-**

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

"CAPTURE ON!"

A hand pulled the trigger on a sort of machine. A top spun out. It left a white light trailing behind it. The top moved around and around a little yellow creature. It circled it again and again, and a little bar on the screen of the green device filled up. As soon as it was full, the machine shut off automatically, and the top darted back inside.

A young girl with light brown hair styled in two spiky pigtails and wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts, a green jacket and a yellow tie let out a whoop of triumph. Then a voice wafted out of the shadows.

"Yes… Very good, _very_ good…"

The girl turned around confusedly. A man in a turquoise cap and jacket revealed himself. "Yes… It seems that you have the talent to join the inscrutably evil Team School… Muahahahaha…"

"Eh?" The girl sweatdropped uncertainly. Suddenly the doors slammed open.

"OH, REALLY MR. KAPLAN!" A feminine voice ran out. A red haired woman wearing a light green shirt and a white skirt stepped into the Training Gym.

"I would much appreciate it if you refrained from pretending this is an evil organization and not a school _in front of my students!_" Ms. April's voice had risen to a yell. The man sweatdropped.

"Ha, ha, I'm just kidding, Ms. April…!" The man squeaked. Ms. April sighed helplessly and turned to the confused girl.

"Well, congratulations Kate Davis." She said. You passed the entrance exam into Ranger Academy with flying colors! Welcome!"

It took the girl a few minutes to fully register what had just happened. Finally, color flooded into her cheeks and her brown eyes sparkled with delight.

"YES!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning class!" Miss April greeted as she walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Miss April!" The students greeted back. It was a small class, of only five students but not for long.

"As I mentioned yesterday, Today we are getting a new transfer student!" Miss April announced smiling at her students.

The class was instantly questioning about the new student. "Is it a girl or boy?" One asked. "Is the new student cute? Cool or look like a celebrity?" Another exclaimed, "Come to think of it I heard a yell from the training gym a few minutes ago.." Another said

Miss April turned towards the door smiling still. "Come in!"

A girl walked in nervously looking around. Walking to the front of the class room and standing beside Miss April. "This is Kate Davis, She is from the Fiore region, I understand she scored quite well on her entrance exam…Keith what is it?"

A boy with spiky red hair was grinning widely. "Why the big grin?" Miss April asked but then shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Kate sit by Keith please" Kate nodded and walked over to the desk sitting down she was shaking noting that she was still nervous about being here.

"Okay, now , you are no longer a special transfer student, you are my students that I take pride in teaching!" Miss April smiled.

"Now..today we have a free day..to show Kate around…hmm Rhythmi..you can show her around the grounds" Miss April walked out of the class room and soon chairs were being shuffled as everyone got around the new student.

"Hey new kid!" The red haired boy, known as Keith said. "I forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture Mr. Kaplan's Pikachu? Like, an hour?" Kate looked towards him. "I-It was easy..really" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Keith's just a show off" Rhythmi said looking at Kate "Your better off ignoring him, Instead, you should be paying attention to me!" Rhythmi giggled softly. "Im not here to become a Ranger I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant! Just joking!" Rhythmi smiled and Keith growled softly glaring at her.

"All right let m e take you on a tour of the Ranger School. Lets begin without classroom..witch you are in right now.." Rhythmi smiled and took Kate's arm walking out into the school hallway.

They walked into the class next door "Sorry to disturb you!" Rhythmi said to the teacher. "Im taking our new classmate on a tour of the school.." Rhythmi continued to talk. "This is the other class. The man looking this way is Mr. Kincaid. He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of hair spray. He's a little to uptight I think. Im not a big fan." Rhythmi stopped talking

Then there was the staff room, the common room, the basement (which they didn't go into), the Training Gym where Kate met up again with Mr. Kaplan and his partner, Ms. Claire. ("Muahaha… It seems you have discovered Team School's secret hideout… Ow.")

When they exited the Training Gym into the sunny courtyard, however, they heard a shriek of terror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" They saw a plump woman in an apron surrounded by Bidoof, which were spreading out quickly.

"Janice?" The girls ran over to the woman. "Oh, thank goodness… All the Bidoof are running about _everywhere!_"

Rhythmi whispered to Kate, "That's Janice, the caretaker. She's like a mom to us all, though." Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Ha, ha, I was wondering what all the ruckus out here was. Looks like a good time!" Keith came running up to them and before Rhythmi could say anything to his presence, he said, "Hey, new kid! I for got your name, but let's have a contest! You against me, person to catch most Bidoof wins!"

"Are you crazy?" Rhythmi objected. "This isn't a game, its serious-" But she was cut off by Kate.

"It's ok." She smiled. "It sounds like fun!" Keith grinned. "Good! So…"

They clicked their School Stylers. Numbers showed up on the screens.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

"CAPTURE ON!" They shouted, and they were off, their Styler tops spinning behind them.

The battle was on, and the courtyard seemed to be filled with Bidoof and light from the Stylers. At last, the fight was over.

The two met up next to Rhythmi and counted their Bidoof.

"3, 4, 5… I got five Bidoof!" Keith announced. He turned to Kate. "You?"

"…3, 4. I got four." Kate said gloomily. Keith's face lit up. "WHICH MEANS I WIN! Oh yeah, who's the man, who's the man?" Rhythmi sighed.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." She said. "HEY!" Keith shouted. Kate grinned and held out a hand.

"That was a good game." She said, smiling. Keith stared at the hand uncertainly for a few minutes, but then took it and shook hands with her briefly. "Yeah." He smiled back. He hesitated for a moment, then said, "You're actually really good, I thought I was going to lose, Kate." Kate's eyes widened.

"D-Did you just call me Kate?" Kate asked turning towards Keith Rhythmi grinned slyly. "Oh Keith! You knew our new friends name the whole time!"

"Shut up," He mumbled. Rhythmi suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot!" She said. "There's one place I haven't shown you yet!" Keith looked up. "What, you mean Ascension Square?" Rhythmi nodded. "Yes!"

"Then I'll tag along too." Keith announced.

They led Kate up some stairs, around a bend and then back down some stairs, and then they came to a huge statue of the Ranger Symbol, a disc.

"This is Ascension Square." Rhythmi announced. "It's said that if you make a firm pledge with your friends here, it will definitely come true!" She nodded.

"And that concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!" Rhythmi turned to Kate. "Kate, let's be good friends!" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Hey hold it there! Don't worry about Rhythmi." He said. He turned to Kate. "Be friends with me, ok?"

Kate looked at them both nervously. Then she took a deep breath and said,

"C-Cant I just be friends with both of you?" She asked but continued before they said anything. "I-I mean you are both nice to me so..I want to be friends with b-both of you.." Kate lowered her head some.

There was an embarrassed pause, but finally Keith said, "Fine." Rhythmi smiled and said, "That would be good, but I don't know about redhead here…"

Kate's eyes lit up, and then she said, "Then let's promise." Rhythmi stared. "Promise what?"

"That we'll always be friends no matter what, and that we'll definitely fulfill our dreams of becoming Top Rangers and Operators." Kate said. She held out a hand.

"Promise?" Rhythmi grinned and put her hand on top of Kate's. "Promise." They then both looked expectantly at Keith, who was blushing and looking away. Finally he sighed and put his hand on the top.

"Promise."

From that point on, Kate Davis was the new kid at Ranger Academy, and had two new friends, Rhythmi and Keith.

No-one knows how exactly the three ended up being friends, but there are some things you just can't go through without liking each other, and meeting Kate Davis is one of them

**Me: -stretchhhhh- Thank arceus this is done. Well here is what happened at the start of my game!**

***I was confused about the evil part**

***I fell in love with Keith!**

***I fell in love with the game**

***That is it..bye!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
